


Eight Pancakes

by hollyblue2



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic destiel, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, floofiness!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: In which Cas wakes up early and tries to cook pancakes for their anniversary





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 8th Anniversary to Dean and Cas!

“Shit!” Cas hissed as hot pancake batter spat and landed on his arm. He swirled the batter round but huffed as it went into a less than attractive and less than circular blob. “fuck it,” He tossed his fourth misshapen pancake onto the plate beside the pan and poured in the batter for the fifth.

Eight pancakes later, stacked one upon another Castiel was about ready to go back to sleep. He rifled in the cupboards for Dean’s favoured topping, Nutella, maple syrup and crispy bacon. Cas shook his head, he couldn’t believe Dean ate his pancakes like this but it was the way he’d made them for Dean for the last eight years and he doubted Dean was going to change now.

He sighed as he put the plate on the table tray with a coffee for Dean, and for himself – even though he’d had two already – and began his trek upstairs. His pancakes were abysmal, he hoped Dean wouldn’t mind. There was a reason Dean made pancakes on Sunday morning and not him.

He knocked the door open with his hip, minding that the coffees didn’t spill and entered the dark room. Laying the tray on his half of the bed, Cas flicked on the bed side light.

He heard Dean grumble beside him. “What are you doing up? You’re never up before me.” He commented. It was true, Castiel only ever got up to the smell of coffee or Dean pulling him into the shower.

“I made pancakes.” Cas replied cheerily, caffeine buzzing through his system.

“Is that why I heard swearing?” Dean chuckled sleepily, sitting himself up against the headboard.

“Maybe,” Cas said. He smirked, setting the tray on Dean’s lap and taking his coffee.

“Eight pancakes, huh?”

“Eight pancakes for eight years,” Cas set his coffee on the side table and leant over the bed for a kiss.

“Happy anniversary, Cas,” Dean’s lips tasted of maple syrup and salty bacon.

“Happy anniversary, Dean.” Dean cut another slice of pancake and held the fork out to Cas, he’d passed him a section with less topping on, knowing Cas preferred his either plain or with blueberries.

“You know, I ain’t gonna be able to eat all eight of these _perfect_ pancakes.” Dean commented, giving Cas a wink.

“Well, I wouldn’t call them perfect… I don’t know how you make them so round. I’ll take some of the bottom ones though,”

Pancakes eaten, they settled back under the warm covers, Dean pressing kisses to Cas’ jaw and neck until Cas was practically purring from the contact.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean whispered.

“I love you, too.” Cas breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
